narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbirds
Thunderbirds (雷鳥, Raitori) are ancient birds, that once fell under the dominion of the Storm Dragon. Existing alongside the Shinju, they essentially served the thunder dragon for centuries. Able to transform electromagnetic energies, and create lightning storms, thunderbirds have been coveted by lightning masters, magnet masters, and Date Clan members alike. Communing with humans, those who could control and tame them became legendary lightning users. Gaining their favors meant gaining powerful allies, and stronger powers. Able to control thunderstorms at whims, spiritual powers, and more. However, following the First Mizukage slayed the Storm Dragon, nearing the end of Warring States, taking its fangs, to create the Kiba swords, the thunderbirds withdrew from the world, offended. Waiting for their dragon to return... As each wielder of the Kiba swords utilized them, they indeed gained part of the powers granted by Thunderbirds, and by extension the Storm Dragon. Allowing for them to create thunderstorms, and absorb its energy for never ending battle, making them feared as Warring States ceased. Users that have accomplished this lightning prowess, also include, , and . But as the swords lay in Kiri, none could fulfill its true potential, and the thunderbirds lay dormant, hidden from the world, their legends forgotten. They grew offended at the wielders of the swords, who didn't understand what they were connected to. However, they would not be forgotten forever. The dragon spirit still lingered, unable to find peace. Essentially the "essence" of the Kiba swords, he never felt the best connection with any wielder from Kiri, as Lightning affinities were uncommon there. And no one shared its love for electromagnetic energy, and thunder, and storms. Until, the Kiba swords wound their way into Kumo, and eventually, were handed to Kei Yotsuki. The dragon took a liking to this fellow, who was dedicated to Lightning Release, among other things. This dragon, would reveal himself to the Lightning Master, after he was given the swords by Omoi. Essentially revealing the story behind the swords, Kei agreed to use the swords as they were meant, to be the fangs of the true dragon. Merging in "essence" with this dragon, it gave him "Lightning Dragon" abilities, among which, a contract with the ancient birds of legend. Allowing for him to bring back them once more. Turning them into characteristic summons, along with Jellyfishes, much like Itachi with Crows, or Jiraiya with Toads. It should be noted that much like Hawks, they can be used for transport, and like Crows, they can be used in a clone technique like the Crow Clone, Scattering Thousand Crows Technique, or the Dusky Crow Genjutsu, and Ephemeral. Gallery ThunderbirdChix3.jpg ThunderbirdChix2.jpg ThunderbirdChix.jpg Thunderbird by hyenacub.jpg ThunderbirdChix5.jpg ThunderbirdChix6.jpg History Abilities Ninjutsu Basic Techniques Thunderbirds are capable of using basic techniques, clone techniques, etc. They are also capable of using sound-based techniques. They are also capable of healing nearly any injury. Nature Transformation Thunderbirds are capable of utilizing the wind, water, and lightning/magnet natures, on a master level, for varying purposes. They are able to use these in varying ways, and grand scales, without chakra waste. The highest of the Thunderbirds have access able to freeze their water, into ice and manipulate it. These natures allow them to effortless create storms like in legend. And even the Hiding in Mist Technique. They are capable of manipulating natural energy to produce these effects as well, and create clouds. Transformation Prowess Thunderbirds are able to transform from solid birds, to clouds in the shape of themselves. These clouds can vary in how solid they are, sometimes being able to restrict movement by how solid, or block powerful fire. Other times, rendering them intangible. They are able to manipulate these cloud like forms, to become true birds of thunder. They can also change their size at will. Genjutsu Thunderbirds are capable of using generic genjutsu, and are good teachers. They can be used in genjutsu like Ephemeral, and Dusk Crow Genjutsu, (with the exception of thunderbirds, instead of crows). They can mold genjutsu into their mist, spreading this effect across the battlefield easily. Taijutsu As birds, they are notably faster than humans. And their claws, and beaks can grow and pierce through most defenses. Their bite is noted to be able to snap through steel alloy, and bone, and more. With their wings, they have the aerial advantage, and can adapt to high altitudes and massive changes in air pressure, vertigo feeling, or high wind friction. It is noted they can teach this to their summoner, for better combat if they're in sync. Known Summoners *Contract::Kei Yotsuki *Nisashi Uzumaki Category:Summoning Technique